Flying High (english)
by onenightbutterfly
Summary: Jack Frost as a student of the nightschool and Hiccup as a student of the dayschool. A student who found and befriended a dragon! A dragon that leads him into the nightschool one night and Hiccup is caught be the evil teacher Pitch Black. And because Hiccup is a human he is in big trouble! And here comes Jack and saves him. School sytem from Nightschool: The Weirn Books
1. Prologue

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. But everyone just calls me Hiccup. Or useless whatever fits best for them.

"Do you finally have a girlfriend?" asked my aunt like every year.

And like every year her daughter for me: "Do you really think that any girl wants a weakling like him?"

This laughing person is my cousin Astrid Hofferson. My other cousin Ruffnut was fighting with her twin brother Tuffnut and my third cousin Snoutlout exasperated my fourth cousin Fishlegs like every year.

Yes, we are a big family. My father Stoik even called as a tribe with the name Hairy Hooligans. Well for my relatives the name was fitting, but I was the exact contrary to them: Small, weak and not interested in sports. I like art more what makes me the laughing stock of my family.

"Hey hey, my favorite cousin!" yelled Snotlout through the room.

Great, Snoutlout had enough of Fishlegs and was coming for me now. Fishlegs was an outsider too, but he made something with his body weight: Sumo wrestling. And just like that he was more popular than me.

"Yeees…?" I asked overdramatic.

"How come you never had a girlfriend before? Not even the ginger wants to be your girlfriend."

"Merida is my best friend" I told him annoyed.

"And your only friend too" he laughed.

I head off annoyed. This is going to be a very long Snoggletog. Why we call Christmas like that will always stay a mystery for me. My Dad always says it's because of a family tradition.

I only count the hours until I could go to sleep.

And a few improper presents – everything had to do with sports – and one good present – a sketchbook from Fishlegs – later I could finally head off to bed.

* * *

"I can't take it any longer" I silently wailed to nobody.

"Mhh, did you say something?" asked Merida, who walked right beside me.

I shook my head depressed whereupon Merida started giggling.

"Oh yes, yesterday was your big Christmas celebration. And how bad was it?"

"Like every year"

I didn't need to say more, because she knew me long enough.

"How was yours?"

Merida looked defiant and not so happy any longer she said:  
"At least she tried to pair me off with only two guys this year."

"At least it's getting better every year" I tried to cheer her up.

Our parents just couldn't stay the way we are. This was the main reason why we became friends in the first place. Her parents, especially her mother, thought that Merida should have a boyfriend, marry him in an instant and should get pregnant and form her own family. But Merida loved to do her own thing. Like the archery competitions she took part in. Absolutely not lady like according to her mother.

She would fit perfectly into my family. I had to smile at that thought. I remembered how we met. It was on a blind date organized from her mother and my father. Why they know each other? Well our dads met at the Irish pub. My father swears that we are descending from Vikings and her family was Scottish. The Irish pub was their place to drink and feel a little bit like at home. And while drinking they had the idea to force Merida and me on a date. We had no choice!

"Someday I'm gonna run away."

Meridas voice woke me up from my thoughts. I didn't think twice about what she said. She said things like that very often but she never did something like that.

In silent we reached school and I knew that it would be a very long day…


	2. HIATUS

Okay... There is a reason I'm not updating. The reasons are my A-Levels!

I'm writing the whole ff on my mobile phone in German right now and I will translate it after I finished the whole thing in German. More. Exams are over at the 14th of June so don't expect anything too soon.

i'm really sorry but don't worry I won't forget this ff!


End file.
